Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a network camera and a processing system.
Description of the Related Art
It has been widely and generally performed to easily acquire URL (Uniform Resource Locator) information by previously adding a name to the URL information and storing them in an information processing apparatus. On that occasion, a previously formed image can be stored together with the URL information in a Web page, and thus the stored image can be displayed together with the name thereof.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-515725 discloses a method in which a Web page connected from a URL is associated with the URL and stored as a thumbnail image. By this method, when a name of the Web page is displayed, the corresponding thumbnail image is simultaneously displayed, thereby acquiring the associated URL of the Web page.
However, if it is assumed that different cameras are used at respective URLs connected to Web pages respectively for displaying images from the cameras, an identical image is displayed regarding the respective URLs in the conventional technique of storing the previously formed image in the Web page together with the URL information. Consequently, there is a problem that it is difficult for a user to discriminate from which camera the displayed image has been acquired. Meanwhile, in order to switch an image for each URL, since it is necessary to previously form a different image for each URL, there is a problem that it is troublesome.
Besides, in the above related art disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-515725, since the contents of the whole Web page are stored as the thumbnail images, the images other than the image acquired from the camera are stored as the thumbnail images. Therefore, there is a problem that the necessary and important image acquired from the camera is merely displayed small in size.